


野蛮生长

by Animalparty



Category: Gay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animalparty/pseuds/Animalparty
Summary: 野蛮的肉文





	野蛮生长

自森林迷路那一晚后，老三和阿达没羞没臊地撩了好长一段时日，但真正有实质性的接触，也就那么一两次。黑暗的掩护、酒精的煽动、思念的催化，每一次都在情感澎湃时发生，无法自持又急躁。  
这一次完全不一样。他们有一整天的时间，可以有耐性地、缓慢地，循序渐进地亲近对方。这一吻悠长而平静，舌尖和舌尖交错摩擦，犹如水底滑过彼此的小鱼儿，气氛友好安宁。  
老三心里的忐忑不安也平息了下来。  
然而，他可不会被这表面的和平所迷惑！他心里悄悄打起了算盘：阿达肯定不会乖乖让他摆布，别到最后还是擦枪走火了事。老三可不想浪费了这个机会，他想要得更多、更彻底……  
老三的舌头离开了阿达的嘴，一路滑到了他的脖子，在他的喉结上打着圈，在周围的皮肤上时轻时重地啃咬。阿达的气息粗重了，脖子是命脉所在，敏感又脆弱，老三轻吻时柔软亲昵，啃咬时恰如其分地让阿达感觉到了痛，温柔而危险，阿达立即就被挑逗得兴奋不已。他把脸埋在老三浓密的头发里，顺手脱下了三儿的背心，双手在他的后背上抚摸。  
老三后背的肌肉充满弹性，动作牵动着肌肉，就像皮肤里面潜伏着某种小动物。这样的触感对阿达来说太新鲜了，他突然就被“老三是个男人”这样的念头刺激到，在他三十多年的生活中，一次都没对男人的身体有过幻想，甚至老三赤身裸体地在他身边无数次，他也没有过特别的兴趣。  
可老三现在的每个动作，都跟带钩子一样，一下一下地抓挠着他。老三的嘴唇滑到了锁骨、胸膛，俊秀的眼睛往上一抬，黑亮的眸子带着挑衅的笑意、透着坏，但又满满的都是感情。阿达不知道，有谁能抵挡这样的眼睛？  
他摸着老三的黑发：“你真的跟谁都能上床？”  
老三在他胸前笑道：“嗯，我的技术是不是很好，被镇住了吧。”  
阿达乐了：“这有什么好炫耀的啊。嗯，你是很会玩啦。”  
老三认真地看着他：“能判断对手会不会玩，经验必定也不少。阿达主厨，你少在我面前装老实人，一边对谁都很正直的样子，一边满世界撩，你当我看不见？”他使劲一推，把阿达推倒在床上，跨坐在阿达的身上。  
阿达笑道：“吃醋了吗？别吃醋，吃我吧。”  
老三眉毛一竖，心道，你怎么知道我想这么做！弯下身，舔吸阿达的乳头，阿达刺激得“嗯”了一声。老三是会玩，他对男人没经验，可是被伺候得多了，很知道怎样让人舒服。他的舌头润湿了阿达的T恤，显出了坚硬挺立的乳头，隔着衣服时轻时重地划着圈儿。阿达呼吸急促，被逗弄了一会儿，就全身着了火，脖子都渗出了汗。  
老三可不想他一下子太兴奋，他停了下来，亲吻阿达的嘴。阿达配合地张开嘴唇，和老三在嘴里交缠追逐。兴奋感像丝线一样，被老三操控着，收紧到差不多了，就一点点的放松。两人沉浸在接吻的甜蜜里，老三的手从阿达的腰腹爬了上来，突然丝线一收，老三的手指触碰了阿达湿润的乳头，搓弄了起来。手指可不像舌头，力度明显多了，阿达的喉头发出“啊”的呻吟。  
老三笑道，“刚开始就不行了？”他的另一只手伸到阿达的胯下，手指沿着那凸起来的部分轻轻描画，一直到了顶端。就算隔了两层裤子，老三都能感觉到它的热和上面青筋，顶端上一抚弄就渗出了水，洇湿了一小片。  
老三很满意，第一次做这个就成就斐然，他觉得阿达扛不了多久了。两人体能相当，正面交锋他可没把握能制服阿达，只能软着来。他蹭了蹭阿达的鼻子，轻声道：“还想我做什么？”  
阿达此时脑袋轰轰响，脑子里只有一个念头，想做什么？当然是什么都想啦！  
老三伏在他身上，从肩膀、后背到腰部的线条一览无遗，这条线从腰窝陷了进去，山峦起伏，延伸进宽松的裤子里。阿达心跳一滞，第一次想到，原来男人的身体也能那么性感。  
老三把阿达的手拉到自己的腰侧，向上抬了抬身体，阿达的手掌顺势落在他的屁股上。老三：“别什么都不干，摸摸我好吗？”  
“把裤子脱了。”  
老三：“你帮我。”  
阿达二话不说，三两下褪掉了老三的大裤衩，把他的赤身裸体抱在怀里，一寸寸地爱抚。老三知道不能给阿达太多的压迫感，阿达要是起了警戒心，那就前功尽弃。他把主动权交给了阿达，半闭着眼享受。阿达的手掌宽大温暖，覆盖在皮肤上，每个细胞都能感觉到被安抚的舒适。老三心想，阿达真是温柔啊，跟女孩子柔顺的温柔不一样，阿达的抚摸能给他踏实的、被照顾的安稳感。老三一边感动着，一边觉得舒服得过分了，他都想睡着了……  
这时，阿达突然搂着老三，翻了个身，把他放在了床上。老三一惊，脑子也清醒了，暗自警惕：事儿还没办完呢，这就想偷懒？他见阿达下面已经完全硬挺了，抬起身，嘴唇贴着那里舔弄着。  
阿达没想到老三竟然愿意为他做这个！他刺激得微微颤抖，摩挲着老三的头发，动情地唤了一声：“三儿……”  
老三看了他一眼：“受不了了？我帮你出来。”阿达心想，以前要有男人敢摸他那儿，他非得揍他一顿。但看着老三淡色的、湿润的嘴唇，他只想深深地插进去，让三儿把他整个儿包裹着……  
他知道自己已经到了失控的边缘，这样下去可不行。他费了特别大的力气才控制住自己，把老三推开。  
老三笑道：“不要了吗？”  
阿达喘了口气，“不用那么急。”他轻抚老三的大腿，“你还没硬起来，不爽吗？”  
老三一直伺候阿达，又被他摸得差点睡着，已经软了大半，“我要硬就可以立刻硬，你不用……”  
还没说完，就见阿达从床底的储物箱里拿出了润滑油和套。  
老三大惊，房间里有这种东西，自己怎么不知道！老三看着阿达：“你……你早就准备好……”  
阿达笑了笑，好脾气地解释道：“是啊，要用的时候随时可以用。你的房间、我的房间，还有客厅都有。”  
从来不关门的客厅……老三暗暗咬牙，阿达真是心机深沉啊。不过准备好了也不坏，他刚才还在为这事发愁，现在直接行事就好了。  
他这么想着时，却见阿达已经把润滑油挤在他身上。老三咆哮，“你要做什么？”  
阿达把润滑液在老三的腹部轻轻抹开，一脸正经道：“我的手太干，怕你不舒服。”说完，他就握住了老三，上下套弄。  
老三还想抗议，阿达已经俯下身，吻着老三的嘴。阿达的吻和手上的动作一样，没有多余的花式，粗糙直接，毫不迟疑地侵占老三的所有敏感点；阿达一主动起来，老三就像他自己说的，立刻就硬了。  
他觉得不妙，开诚布公地对阿达说：“我要在上面。”  
阿达摸摸他的头，“好。”他爽快地答应了，却把老三跟烤鱼一样，翻了面，压了上去。  
老三怒道：“说好我在上面！”  
“嗯，下次吧。”冰凉的润滑剂流淌在老三结实的臀部，流入他的大腿之间。阿达的手掌摩挲着那光润的皮肤，顺着透明的液体一起滑了过去……  
老三欲哭无泪，哪有这么不讲道理的！但回心一想，男人这时候哪里还能讲道理？他要不就跟阿达拼命，要不就想办法软化他。  
老三换了副可怜兮兮的表情，“不要，我怕疼。”  
阿达哄道：“不疼的，我看了很多书，正经地学过了，你不要担心啦。”  
正经学过……写这种事儿的书，哪里有正经的！老三都不知道说什么好了，阿达每天都那么忙，业余生活就用来研究这个？！  
他不知道阿达是自学成才型的，不了解的事情总是要钻研清楚，万一哪天需要用到呢。他对老三确实没有非要不可的想法，本着“万一要用到”的认真精神，他还是好好学习了。  
阿达的手指伸了进去，老三忍不住打了个冷颤。“阿达不要！”  
阿达一只手套弄得老三舒爽无比，另一只手也在缓慢前进。老三又快乐又紧张，却听阿达在耳边笑道：“书里写，要是说‘不要’，就是想要大力点。”  
老三怒道：“去你妈的大力点，你不要跟我来这套！”  
阿达咬着他耳朵，“不要说粗话，我真的控制不了自己。”阿达套弄的速度更快了，一面在老三的耳朵啃咬亲吻，老三仰着脖子，喘着气。阿达身体的重量、有力的吻、粗暴直接的动作，让他的兴奋感直线飙升。他想抗拒阿达的进入，但又舍不得阿达的温存。  
老三的内心交战，终于抵不过身体的快感，他几番挣扎后，投降道：“你真的……一定要做主动那个吗？”  
阿达亲了亲他的脸，温柔道：“三儿，让我来可以吗？”  
老三心里叹了口气。他讨厌被人控制，更不愿意屈从于人，可是人可以跟欺凌对抗，却很难拒绝柔软的感情。如果能让阿达高兴，那又有什么关系呢？他可以尽力地取悦阿达，等下一次连本带利捞回来好了……  
老三做够了心理建设，咬牙道：“好，你来吧。”  
阿达得了许可，二话不说，立即插了进去。老三喊道：“我操你慢点！”  
老三的喊声，对阿达简直就是催情剂，他觉得书里说的都是废话，什么方法、技巧、节奏，在这个时候完全不管用了，他眼里只有老三蹙起的眉头，水润的眼睛，嘴角流泻出叫声，被温热狭隘包裹着的销魂蚀骨，他一边动了起来，一边吻着老三的脸道：“你忍一忍吧。”  
老三心里大骂。他早知道阿达在这方面绝对斯文不了，为什么还是被他哄骗了呢。阿达一下下地深入，老三觉得里面着了火一样热，被进入的不适感让他又想骂街。  
但他忍了下来。他知道越骂阿达越兴奋，自己那么糙，阿达自然更不客气。老三是个享乐主义者，现实又冷静地判断形势后，心想反正都到这地步了，像个贞女那样有屁用，还是想办法让自己爽更实际一点。  
他反手抱住了阿达的脖子，眼睛钩子一样地瞟向了阿达，“别光顾着自己玩，继续摸我。”  
阿达的手被老三引到了前面，握住了他已经软下去的下体。阿达被老三的眼神声音勾得身体一酥，意识到该照顾照顾老三的感受，于是放缓了进攻的速度，抚弄起老三的敏感处。  
润滑剂滑腻地淌到了大腿上，阿达的手上下滑动，时而抚摸他的大腿内侧，老三很快就坚硬如铁。老三转过脸，跟阿达热烈地吻了起来，他的身体得到了安抚，放松了下来。老三一放松，进入的感觉就不那么难受了。阿达也感觉到顺利了许多，渐渐加快了速度。  
老三的敏感点被刺激到，酥麻感一路攀爬到腰。这种感觉对他来说也是新鲜得很，他望着画着孩子涂鸦的墙，一阵阵地失神。快感逐渐地积累、攀升……他脑子里已经没有别的念头了，只想快感继续的加深。  
阿达也沉溺在老三的身体里。喘息吟叫在耳际萦绕，三儿有力的腰腹微微摆动，配合着每次的抽插，增强着摩擦感。就算在下面，老三也不会乖乖被阿达牵着走，他哑声道：“阿达……我要……看着你。”  
他翻了身，让阿达从正面进去。阿达的头发从束发带中溜出了两三缕，都汗湿透了。汗水从他蜜色的皮肤慢慢滴落，反射着晶莹的光，老三用手掌给阿达抹了抹额角的汗水，然后放在嘴边舔了舔。咸咸的滋味，带着阿达的气息充盈着口腔。  
看着老三这个动作，阿达兴奋得难以自己，更是猛烈地往前冲击。老三失控地叫了起来。阿达附身轻声道：“受得了吗？”  
老三看阿达的样子，哪里是关心，就是想听自己说“不行了”，于是冷笑一下，抱住阿达的腰道：“你就这点力气吗，我还没什么感觉呢。使点劲啊！”  
阿达停了下来，看着他的眼睛，顿了顿，说道：“You ask for it.”  
老三闭起了双眼。排山倒海的力量中，他把自己扔了出去，没有控制的必要、也没有尊严要扛守，他已经失去了谁上谁下的现实感，只是跟阿达在虚空里相互追逐，一直到那至乐的顶峰。

老三躺在阿达的肚子上，累得眼睛都不想眨了。他打开了新世界大门，第一次知道跟男人做会那么爽，而且竟然那么操劳。  
抬眼看阿达，却见阿达精神奕奕，眼睛黑亮亮地看着他。老三抬起身，侧卧在阿达边上，扬了扬头道：“爽到了吗？”  
阿达点点头，抱住了老三的脸，大力地亲了一口。  
老三眉头一皱。每次完事后，他都有把对方赶下床的冲动，但他看着阿达的脸，却只是感到无奈，身体一软，重重地倒在了阿达身上。  
阿达环着老三的脖子，轻轻摸着他的下巴。老三问：“你欠我一次，什么时候还我？”  
“下次吧。”  
“下次是哪一次？”  
阿达静静笑着。他觉得很满足，满足到地球马上停顿下来也无所谓了，既然如此，下一次是在时间的哪个角落又有什么所谓？

————————————————-  
作者有话说：  
下一次不知道在时间哪个角落了，哈哈。  
码肉苦手，容我缓一缓，再给三儿一个公道。想怎样虐阿达的，也欢迎提出意见，我看三儿办不办得到。


End file.
